I WANT TO HAVE VOLDEMORTS BABY !
by IamAPoet
Summary: Ginny Weasly hasn't got over Tom Riddle that easily. So she tries to hunt him down, tries him to get to know her, love him, and have his baby. That is her greatest wish! She wants to be Miss Thomas Riddle. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. 1 It's not easy

**I Wanna Have Voldemorts Baby!**

I got a beta reader (my older sister)! So hopefully my writing has improved now! Thanks for the constructive critisism for my other story (read it, its good anyway...)!

* * *

**Chapter One: Its not easy.**

* * *

Ginny Weasly was talking to her brother Ron. "Ronnie I broke up with my boyfriend" "Why?" he asked astounded. Ginny shrugged "I think I love someone else now..." "Harry?" "Eeerrrm not really no. Quiet the opposite i'm afraid"  
Ron looked nonplused. "Come on, tell me, who is it then?"  
"Well remember my first year at Hogwart?" "Yeeeaaaah" Ron managed slowly, an idea dawning to him. "Well I never really got over my first love so..."  
"You wanna say your in love with YOU-KNOW-WHO?"

Harry woke up with a start. Hedwig was knocking on his Durley-room window (it was the holidays). "Coming babe" he murmured half asleep and picked up a piece of parchment. It read:

Hi Harry! Hope youre well and everything, bla bla. Something terrible has happened. Ginny just confessed to me that shes in love with – you never guess it – You-know-who!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! The exclamation marks were necassary, I feel like !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. Have sore hand now.  
Anyway. What do you say? Your friend, Ron.

"What? Shes completely bonkers! She cant be serious!" Harry said aloud.

But apperently she was. Next week, when Harry and Hermione joined the Order at the burrow she started telling people off who were talking bad about "Tommy" as she kept calling the Dark Lord. "He isn't like that at all!" she kept yelling. "I know him better, I conversed with him for month! He told me he cared for me! He wasnt going to hurt me at all!" People kept shaking their heads at her behaviour. "He killed my parents, Ginny" Harry cried one evening when he just had had enough. "Please stop pining for him already. HE WANTS ME DEAD!"  
But Ginny was determined, like people who are hopelessly in love tend to be: she couldnt see the flaws, only the tender voice, solemn looks and loving words Tom Riddle had shown her.

The next day, Ginny was missing. She didnt return the day after that, and people were beginning to get afraid. "She hasnt gone for HIM, or what do you reckon?" Ron said shakily.

But she had. At the very moment she was looking for Voldemort in Little Haggleton, his birthplace. As she approached the Riddle Mansion, she heard voices talking.  
"My Death Eaters, you've come to my bidding. I called you and there you are, planning Harry Potters death. Avary, what have you got?" "Well... I cant tell you right now cause there is a girl standing outside LISTENING TO EVERY WORD WE SAY" "A spy? Fetch her!" "yes my lord"  
Ginny was dragged in. She didnt resist anyway, she had heard the voice of her loved one! "Who are you?" Voldemort demanded to know. "Dont you know me?" Ginny said. She was wearing a tight pink dress with frills at the plunging neckline. The skirt was very short and showed off her tanned freckled legs. She had enhanced her boobs to get bigger and her golden-red hair shimmered down to her waist. She was not the child she used to be when Tom played with her through the diary. "Ginny?" he said "The girl my diary-self used some years ago? My deatheaters have told me all about it. What do you want?"

"I love you," Ginny said simply.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Please tell me what you think! 

Ysabelle


	2. 2 It's not funny!

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I am so ashamed that I have spelled Voldemort wrong... I changed it. Thank you everyone who pointed this out to me! Love ya!

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Its not funny! ****

* * *

** „Hahahahahahehehehehehehha!"The laughter of the deatheaters rang through the empty mansion. Avery was rolling on the floor laughing, a tall figure who Ginny suspected to be Lucius Malfoy was having a coughing fit and two other robed men were holding onto each other in support."SILENCE!" Voldemort commanded. The laughter stopped immediately. "Why is this funny?" he demanded."Well my lord," Malfoy managed after clearing his throat, "I don't know how to put it... we all know that you are the greatest wizard of all times, yadda yadda, but... well... youre not exactly what I'd call a teenage heartthrob and-" "SILENCE!" Voldemort cried. There was a note of panic in his voice now that none of the deatheaters had ever heard before."I will not be ridiculed like that! I'm still a handsome man, although in my late 60s, and my skin hasn't aged a day! I am the most respected and feared dark wizard of all times! CRUCIO!" 

As Malfoy twitched around on the floor, Ginny took a longing look at her object of desire. It was true, she thought, his white skin looked tight and wrinkle-less like the skin of an angel choirboy, his eyes were gleaming in a blackish-red fire and he wore perfectly fitted black robed with tasteful silver embroidery. "Tom?" she said shyly, averting her gaze, "I never meant for you to come by my secret this way, but I was under pressure! Please forgive me. Maybe we can go for a walk in the Forbidden Forest one night – only if you have time, of course," she added quickly, blushing a deep shade of red that matched Voldemorts eyes perfectly.  
Voldemort looked nonplussed, opening his elegantly small-lipped mouth to answer when suddenly – "AURORS!" Crabbe, who was on the lookout, cried. "Apparate to Base 666!" With sounds like about 20 corks popping out of bottles the deatheaters and the Dark Lord vanished to their emergency hiding-place, leaving Ginny, crouching on the floor staring at the place where her true love had been just a second ago with tear-filled eyes.

"Ginny! GINNY! Where have you been for Merlins sake!", Molly hollered, embracing a morose looking Ginny who had just entered the Weaslys living room. "We've been worried to death!" "Just walking around," she answered curtly, and dissappeared in her bedroom.  
Ginnys bedroom was every girls dream. A gigantic, pillow-filled dark pink four-poster bed stood in the middle of six walls (It was a hexagonal room) which were pale lilac and covered with moving pictures of Lord Voldemort. In the centre of a large golden heart there was a handmade charcoal painting of Ginnys the way she remembered Tom Riddle aged 16. It didn't matter at all that his left eye was a bit further up than the other one – it was made with pure and tender love. Under each of the five windows stood something, a golden desk, a powder blue cupboard, a pirates chest, a large plant called Valadorum Voldemortia which was pretty ugly but of course bought because of its name. Under the fifth window stood something I will keep secret for the moment, but it is going to be important later on. Ginny walked into the room and threw herself on the fluffy bed crying herself to sleep.

The next day, Harry and Hermione were discussing Ginny over breakfast. "Where has she been? You dont think she met Big V?" Hermione whispered. "And lived? I dont think so. Whats got into her head? I mean, if all this Avadra Kedavra business isnt putting her off she certainly HAS to notice that he's four times her age, has a screeching voice and snakes eyes!" "Well you know Harry, looks dont matter if youre in love," Hermione scolded him "But of course hes evil," she added as an afterthought. "I hate him. He's my mortal enemy! Imaging the wedding feast! Me and Voldemort at one table... noooo, wont happen!"  
At that moment Ginny entered the room, wearing a dreamy expression and humming a sweet love tume under her breath. She took no notice of Harrys and Hermiones frozen expression and continued embroidering the shocking pink pillowcase she was working on. So far the words "Ginevra Molly Ri" were stitched onto it with silvery-white yarn. At the corners she had put little dark marks with hearts for the eyes.  
"Ginny?" Harry started, when the WWN radio station broadcasted the news.

You-know-who narrowly escaped ministry officials yesterday evening. He and his gang of deatheaters disapparated in the nick of time to who-knows-where. Reliable sources assume hes hiding in a cave near Bournemouth, but we are not sure. Constant vigilance!

Ginnys eyes widened at the news. Before anybody could utter a word, she threw her pillow on the floor and ran out of the house, grabbing her overnight-kit as she went (never leave without your makeup!).

* * *

And? Did you like it? REVIEW! 


	3. 3 It's not impossible

Thank you all for your fabulous reviews! And all of you who have added me to your favourites... I am so proud!  
Just stay tuned, I will update as often as possible! Love you all!

* * *

**It's not impossible.**

* * *

A stunned silence greeted the remaining breakfasters. "Are we supposed to do something?" Ron whispered after 10 minutes of absolute silence. "Go after her, tell the Order? Call St. Mungos perchance?" "Oh shut up Ron," Hermione hissed. "You realize shes not REALLY going to meet Voldemort. Its just a plea for attention!"  
But Harry had seen the love in the eye of the pretty young redhead, the same glow she always wore when looking at him, 2 years ago, only a bit more feverish and urgent. He was pretty worried.

"Damn Britain!" Ginny was shouting for the zillionth time while paddling through the rain through Ottery St.Catchpole's train station. "Ruins my hair, dammit!" At last the glimmer of the station came into view and she went straight to the conductor. "Any trains for Bournemouth my good sir?" she asked pretty politely. "Yes Ma'm just coming in, stops at Bournemouth Town" "Are there any caves around?" "That must be the caves near Swanage, little town in the west of the big town". "Well thanks and bye!" Ginny exclaimed and jumped into the train.

Meanwhile in a wet cave near Swanage Voldemort was going to bed. It had been an eventful day, with the Order business and then this little redhead... Ginny, he reminded himself. Ginny Weasley. Man, I must have been pretty impressive at the age of sixteen... He chuckled at the thought.  
"My lord?" Lucius entered the back of the cave which was seperated from the rest by a black veil. "I thought I heard you call, is everything alright?" "I was just undressing Malfoy!" Voldemort yelled. "Get out of my sight! And bring my a cup of hot chocolate," he added as an afterthought. "Certainly my Lord," Malfoy bowed out of the "room".

Ten minutes later he brought the cup and put it on the bedside table. The table was pink with a frilly top and had kittens painted onto it. So had the cup. "Sorry, Dark One, but the only house in the vicinity belongs to Missus Churchbottle, an old retired lady – or should I say – belonged. I burnt it down. With her in it. Before that, I made her make this drink of course. And grabbed her bedside table. Errm. Yes. Good night." Lucius said all in one breath. Voldemorts gaunt features lit up. "Well done my dear Lucius. But stay a while, I'm not tired at all and I fancy a little chat."  
"Lucius, do you think I am too old for marriage?" Voldemort asked absentmindedly.  
Lucius blanched at the very thought. "Well, no my Lord. I mean – holy Merlin – marrying? For reproduction, I daresay? Or status? It's never too late for that I assume. Well in fact I don't know how far you got harmed by the 15 years of out-of-the-body-ness, if you get my drift... All ... eeerrrm... bodily functions working fine, I suppose?"  
"Well I suppose so, but I haven't had the chance to try, had I," the Dark Lord mused. "You know I was just thinking of little Ginny there. Loves me. Is devoted to me. Pretty too, I guess. Maybe it's worth a try? You know the saying 'Love can move mountains' do you? Maybe a little power-boost for me?" " Pure genius my lord. You have my blessings." "Thank you, Lucius. You may go."

Just as Voldemort snuggled into his fluffy pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep, Ginny got off the train and started her walk down to the caves. It took her three hours, in which she performed numerous beautification spells in mid-walk, till her hair was all-shiny and mane-like, her face glowed like the morning sun and her clothes were dry, ironed and figure enhancing again.  
At last, she spotted a burnt house smouldering near some obvious caves next to the sea. Some men in muggle clothes tried to blend into the surroundings without success – Ginny recognized Peter Pettigrew at first glance. "Hey Pete!" she hollered. "Long time no see! Don't jinx me, I come in the matters of love not hate! Bring me to your master!"  
Peter doubled over at the sight "Spy! Love spy! Raise the alarm!" he screeched, but a high pitched mighty voice from the insede of the cave made him spin around. "SHUT UP PETER! I'm trying to sleep in here!" "Sorry master, but it's the little girl – eee – woman you know, the one who – hehe – LOVES you. Sorry. Don't kill me!"  
With a swish of a cloak Voldemort strode out of his cave. He was wearing his nightshirt which was unfortunately a bit revealing – it was unbuttoned at the front (and they were great buttons! Hand-wrought for the rebirthing party by countless house-elfs!) showing his lean, snow white, bony chest.  
It appeared that the Dark Lord had the Dark Mark tatooed all over his body – two the chest, one around the navel (which formed the mouth, so the skull looked a bit puzzled) and of course one on each wrist. Ginny would have dared to bet he had two on his shoulderblades too, but unfortunaktely Voldemort did not strip but raised his voice in a commanding tone: "Ginevra Molly Weasley! What ARE you looking at?"  
Ginny raised her gaze to his ruby eyes (sigh) and spoke "My Lord, I have found you. May I call you Tom, as I did in countless sleepless nights?" "NO! I hate this Muggle name!" the former Tom Riddle spat.  
"But you may call me Mort. Step inside, my Virgin bride!"

* * *

Short one, I know, but lots of information! Please keep on reviewing!

Ysabelle.


	4. 4 It's not happening

Hi! Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad I made some of you laugh, some of you cry and some of you just waiting for it to continue! There's something for everyone!  
I hope you all stay with me as the story unfolds!

* * *

**It's not happening.**

* * *

„V-v-v-irgin Bride?" Ginny sputtered. „What cave did you crawl out from? I'm fifteen and breathtaking, what do you expect?"  
"Obedience! Devotion! A healthy thirst to kill! A fondness for the color green!" Voldemort commanded. Ginny stared at him. "Well, I AM Lord Voldemort!"  
"But Morty-"  
"MORT"  
"Mort, ok, I am not one of your crawling Death Eaters! I am the one and only love of your life, remember, the poems you wrote? The Muggle love songs you sang?"  
"I don't remember, as you well know. That was this Tom Riddle fool I used to be. But do sit down, there is still a spark of the old romantic Tom in me. Maybe you can feed the flame, baby!"

Ginny slowly approached the slept-in bed, acknowledging the frilly bedside table and lowered her, let's admit it, really hot body onto the crumpled bedsheets. She caught a whiff of Voldemorts scent – musky and male, with a note of suphuric acid and, to her surprise, cocoa. She looked up at Mort, standing about 7 feet tall, a sense of power and urgency emanating from him. "What do you want to do now?" she asked with a trembling voice.  
Voldemort scratched his bald head. "I must admit, as much experience I have in torturing Muggles, milking snakes, thinking up flashy tatoos and not dying, in the matters of love you seem to be a lot more proficient than I am. Show me the light, baby!"  
"'Show me the light, baby'?" Ginny echoed, angry red blotches appearing on her cheeks. "That's not the Snake Lord I remember! I expect a more sinister approach! You can leave now. Come back when you know what you are doing!" And with this, she drew the blanket around her slender body and turned her back to the Dark One.

* * *

"What went wrong?" Voldemort whimpered for the hundredth time, raising his bloodshot eyes to Lucius, who was sharing a quiet smoke with him down at the shore. 

"I don't know, my lord, but I guess you should just crucio her a bit", Lucius murmured, his eyes alight at the very thought. "I could do it for you, oh Great One!"  
"If you think that helps?" Lord Voldemort asked. "I'm not sure of this. Remind me, what IS it they call love?"

The platinum blond Malfoy furrowed his aristocratic brow. "Love. Well, the woman needs to fear the man she loves. There is no need to talk. You just have to look good, then she kind of steps out of her clothes and you reproduce. Lock her in a dungeon if you have one, and 9 months later you have an heir. Worked really well for me that way!"  
"Are you sure that's all there is?" Voldemort whispered. "I remember something about poems and flower and stuff."  
"If you want to complicate things... I guess the little redhead just wants to be lead. Show her who the Dark Lord is!"  
"I am. Ok. Thanks." And with that, he flicked the cigarette end into the sea in a very aggressive manner.

* * *

"YOU! GET OUT OF MY BED!"  
"There is no need to shou-"  
"Crucio!" 

"Good morning, Mort!"  
"QUIET!"  
"But I just wanted to-"  
"Mordsmordre!"  
"Are you sure you are allowed to do that indoors?"  
"THIS IS MY DECISION! WHAT IF I WANT A NEW DECOR IN THIS CAVE?"  
"Ok, ok."

"Sorry, my lord, it's noon, and I'm a bit hungry.."  
"DO I LOOK LIKE YOUR MOTHER?"  
"No, but.."  
"Impedimenta!"

"H-h-ello? Are you still-"  
"LUMOS!"

* * *

A few days had passed in this vein, and Ginny had resigned to share a bed with Peter, who preferred sleeping in rat-form and leaving enough space in his hammock. She didn't speak to Voldemort any more, after he had cursed her with every spell that came into his mind. The last time she wanted to inquire about a piece of bread, he had cast an engorgement spell on her, which had made her look like aunt Marge and ripped all her clothes. The spell had eventually faded, but there was no mending of the tatters that hung on her womanly body – Voldemort had taken her wand and snapped it in two at the first opportunity. 

On a bright morning, Ginny sat on a rock outside Voldemorts cave, daydreaming about her rugged, manly Lord, when a booming voice rang out.  
"Ginevra Molly Weasly! Come inside my cave this instance! And comb your hair for godssakes, you look like a mop!"  
"Are you going to curse me, me Dark Prince?" Ginny spoke, combing her hair with her fingers.

"No. I'm going to love you!"

* * *

Soooooooooo. What happens next? Sweet love, baby. Or not. Check it out! 


	5. It's not romantic! Or is it?

Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews!  
I'm sorry it took me so long to update... I hope you're all still with me?

On we go!

* * *

**It's not romantic (or is it?)

* * *

**

„Finally!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes flashing like two flashes in a thunderstorm. "I'm coming, my lord!"

Voldemort turned around brusquely and led the way, not to his bedroom in the cave, but to a secluded place at the beach.

Clearly his faithful Deatheaters had been working overtime to make this romantic island of love possible: a big round bed was standing in the middle of the beach, black umbrellas shading it from the hot summer sun.  
The bed itself was green, with linen made of finest silk and loads of pillows in snake form. Some of them were moving around in a sexy kind of way and hissing a sweet love tune. Around the beach the Deatheaters had planted rosebushes in different shades of blood red and very dark (almost black) red. They were giving off a strong musky smell, which mingled with the cocoa scent which was coming from the fireplace. Yes, even a fireplace was there, complete with a fluffy rug in front of it.

"Ooooooooooooooooh!" Ginny cried. "It's just perfect, Mort!"  
"Shut up, Ginevra", Voldemort replied cooly. "Get onto the bed and out of these rags you're wearing. It's time for action!"  
"As you wish my lord."

Ginny was in a dreamlike state of bliss. To see her love in is full height, commanding voice, black velvet catsuit and all, his demonic eyes narrowing evilly – that was her Tom alright.  
_Kill the roosters. Ignore Hagrid. Not the other way round. Wait, I don't care. Do whatever you like. - Kill Colin Creevey. Bring me his camera. I'd like to take your photograph in the nude. - Write your farewell on the wall. With blood. No, don't sign it. Write it anonymously. Do it. DO it. DO IT._  
She hadn't even tried to resist.

Oh yes. Power was the ultimate aphrodisiac.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Burrow, people were getting nervous. The only life sign they got from little Ginny in the last two weeks was a letter, brought by a seagull.

_Hello Mum, Dad, numerous siblings, Harry, Hermione! Am following the call of my heart. Don't look for me, I am in good company. Peter isn't all that bad Harry, you are a bit unfair in your judgement sometimes. He's a sweet little rat, honestly. I am going to fight for Mort's (yes, that's VOLDEmort's) love. You'll all see! Love, Ginevra Molly Riddle_

"We have to do something!" Ron mumbled for the twentieth time. "I just can't have Voldemort in the family. Ruins all the Christmas group photos. No, seriously. My sister's a little jerk most of the time, but this is getting out of hand. We need to bring her back!"

"And I have packed already! Let's go!"

"Who said that?" Harry spun around looking for the owner of the voice.  
"Me," Dumbledore announced, beaming fondly down on his favourite protegé. "I located Miss Weasley in Bournemouth. Don't ask me how, or I'd have to kill you!"  
"O.k. Are we all going?" Harry asked nonplussed.  
"No, just me and you," Dumbledore crooned, still smiling. "You know you're the only one who can kill Voldy, as well as he's destined to kill y- oooops, did I just tell the Prophecy to the whole Order of the Phoenix?" He chuckled amiably. "Just forget I said anything! Nitwick Oddment Tweak! Hehe. So! Let's go, Harry."

A pronounced silence spread through the room and waved the two heroes farewell as they ran out of the house, to their brooms and down to Bournemouth.

* * *

Ploppp! The cork flew a satisfying arc before it hit the warm sand on the sunlit beach. The Darkest Lord of all, Lord Voldemort, was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing only a family heirloom - Salazar Slytherins boxershorts -as he was putting a bottle of Odgen's finest ould Firechampagne to his bloodless lips. He emptied it.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded.  
Ginny melted into the silken sheets. "Your flawless body, Mort. The fine pink hue the alcohol has magicked onto your aristocratic cheekbones. That little wonky Dark Mark in your armpit. That must have hurt, darling!"  
"Yes. I have Avada'd the tatoo wizard on the spot."

"Maybe..errrrr... no."  
"Say it."  
"Maybe... I could have a sip? Only this is your fourth bottle and..."  
"Well, how rude of me! Here, take a bottle. Give yourself Dutch courage!"  
"Thank you my Master."

Suddenly, just as Ginny raised the bottle to her lips, Voldemort pulled himself together. _Now or never_, he thought to himself. _Just a little bit closer. Touch her hand. No, screw that. Touch her breasts. Forcefully. GRAB HER BY THE BREASTS. And pull her over. Violently. Yes. THROW HER ONTO THE FLOOR AND_- and what then?  
_Say something? No, waste of time. Kiss her? Maybe- NO. NO CUDDLING. Ok. A spell? A SPELL! SOMETHING TERRIBLE. Crucio? No, don't be so predictable. No one likes a predictable lover. I could Crucio myself! That would surprise her, and- DON'T BE SILLY: Sorry._

"Ehhhm. Mort?"  
"What?" Voldemort was startled out of his inner dialogue.  
_Talking to myself, a bad habit. I should stop this- ARRRRGH. Stop. Now._

"Come over here, bitch," he said smoothly to cover the embarrassing pause. "Worship my underwear. It was worn by the great Salazar Slytherin himself. He used to wear nothing else under his robes. Do you want to know what lies beneath?"  
Ginny shuddered. Her naked breasts shuddered with her, as she whispered "I love you" and bent to remove the faded silk from her lover's body. "But you have to get up, your sitting on the fabric."

"Everyone FREEZE!"

Dumbledore strode onto the beach, taking out Deatheater guards left and right. Harry followed in his wake, looking severely shaken by the sight of the almost-naked murderer of his parents.  
"Oh no, Albus!" Voldemort cried exasperatedly. "Not now! And Harry Potter too. Get out of the sun, you meddling idiots!"  
"There will be only one idiot today, Tom," Albus Dumbledore said, the magic crackling in his beard. "And it's not me. Nor Harry. And hopefully it's not Ginny either."  
"Well, are you talking about me?" Voldemort cried in an annoyed sort of voice.

"EXACTLY."

* * *

Welllllll... Dumbledore and Harry to the rescue! Only, nobody needs THEM, do they? Who will be killed? Who will make love? The answers are near, my faithful readers!


End file.
